Middonaito Kyōki-Midnight Insanity
by whitemist0
Summary: "Midnight. Best Part of the whole 24-hour cycle. I love it!" Ren, a human/demon with the powers of a dead high-ranking shadow-demon, only goes out at night to find "prey." One night, he choses the wrong prey: the Elgang, minus Lu/Ciel, Elesis, Raven, and Add, who were all back at the cabin awaiting the rest's return. Who knows? Maybe the gang'll enjoy some "Company" ChEve so far.
1. Chapter One: Prey

Chapter 1: Begin

 _Tick tock tick tock tick tock ti-Ding, dong! Ding, dong!_ The grandfather clock, the lone item in the room (aside from the fireplace), was going off, until a small grenade made out of shadows went off inside of it, destroying the inside, shutting it up. "Fucking finally." A figure stood up, with black hair, which had a reflection of the moon's light reflection coming in from the window. Soon after, the figure walked over to the window, and looked out at the moon. _Crash!_ The grandfather clock coming back together could be heard from behind the figure, and it's piecing back together could be seen from the dim light of the fireplace. It seemed that all of the pieces were being dragged back together by a black hole, and were slowly being put back together mid-air, then put down onto the floor, with a barely audible _thud._ The figure walked over to the fireplace, then a throne made out of shadows materialized right under him. He dropped down and sat on it. He stared at the fire, then created a small mirror.

He looked into it, and was not very surprised at what he saw. He had pitch black hair, red-orange orbs for eyes, and he wore a night-sky-colored long-sleeved shirt and pair of pants, which were the same color as the shirt. His left arm was covered in bandage-wraps. His neck had pitch-black marks all over it, and under the wraps of his left arm, more pitch-black marks could be seen. "Grrrr..." He threw the mirror out the window-or, to be more precise, _through_ the window. "Kyaaaahh!" He heard the screams of what seemed to be a female. He walked over to the window, then yelled out "Go fuck off, you cunt! I don't want your company!" He threw a small shadow grenade that looked like a pumpkin out the window, then heard another, louder scream of fear.

"Go back to where you came from and die!" He slammed the window up, breaking it. While looking back to the fire, the man threw a shadow onto the fire, concealing it. Very soon after that, he jumped out the window. "Now... Time to have some fun..." He threw back a black orb at his house, which concealed it entirely. He put his head in his hands, then began to laugh maniacally. "Ha... Gahaha... Gahahahaha... Kyaaaaaahhahahahahahahaha _haha!_ " The last few of his laughs sounded as though they were laughs of pain. "Let's have some _fun, shall we!?_ " He ran off into the wilderness, blitzing aimlessly, only aiming for people-or to be more general, something _breathing and alive._

* * *

A blonde guardian, Chung, shivered after suddenly getting the chills, grabbing the attention of the others in his group. "Chung, are you injured." Eve, the Nasod Queen, and girlfriend of Chung, asked out of concern, although it sounded more like a statement. "I'm fine, Eve. Thanks for **_caring_**." Chung had emphasized caring, while glaring at Elsword, the musclehead of the group, who was currently arguing with Aisha, the grape-headed mage.

"Shut the hell up, you hotheaded idiot!" Aisha whacked Elsword on top of the head, with her staff. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up, you little cutting-board!" This earned him another whack on the head. "Grrrrr..." This growling could be heard from the elf, Rena. "Enough!" She slammed her foot down, causing the two idiots to stand at attention. "Language!"Rena slapped them both in the face. "Why can't you just learn to enjoy each other's company, and be nice!?" She walked away, but quickly threw her blade, Erendil, at Elsword, causing him to fall on the ground. Soon after this, she walked over to the blade, and picked it up.

"Rena, watch out!" Ara Haan, soul survivor of the Haan Dynasty, jumped out in front of Rena, and blocked an attack from the shadow using male.

"Who the hell do you think you are, blocking my attack!" Ara began to think _that voice-it's him-!_ "You're that guy who threw that bomb at me earlier tonight!" Ara began to scream at that guy, but was cut off by another bomb exploding in front of her, causing her to blow back, and hit a tree. "Should I remember you?" was the reply from the shadow-man. "Why you-Spell: Thunder!" Ara struck the shadow man with a lightning bolt. The shadow man just barely dodged the attack. Right after this attack, Eun, the demon fox whom Ara made a pact with, took over. "Ara, I shall lead you. I sense that this man's aura is is... Dangerous. It is the powers of a higher-up shadow demon, but there was only one in existence."

"Looks like you've done the same kind of research I've done, fox-girl. Now... Before I kill you... Tell me your name, and I shall do the same." The shadow man snapped his fingers, and a pack of grenades appeared, attached to his pants. "Fine... I'll answer your last request... I am Eun, an ancient demon spirit. And the other girl is Ara, the last surviving member of her whole clan, accept for her brother, who became a demon commander. Now, give me your name, half-breed." THe shadow man glared at her, then looked her right in the eyes.

"Half-breed? Really? Wow. You know your stuff. But, I'll oblige. My name is Ren Shedo. Pleased to make your soon-to-be-dead acquaintance." Ren grinned, then blitzed towards Eun, putting his hand on her shoulder, then jumping over her, dropping a few grenades. When they exploded, poisonous gas spewed out, causing some of the gang to faint. All of them, except for Chung and Rena, had indeed fainted, and were slowly being poisoned from having breathed the gas in."Awww... No... All of your friends are dying. And now, I wonder what you'll do to me for it." Ren grinned maniacally, then simply turned around, and began to walk away.

"I'll end you! Dread Chase!" Chung fired a set of missiles, which all honed in on Ren. Ren simply side stepped each and every one of them, making them run into shadow copies of himself. "Hah! You were off guard-Furious Engage!" Rena rushed towards Ren, catching him off guard, and cutting into his right arm, and ripping part of his clothes off in the process.

"You whore! Shadow Well!" Ren threw a small shadow-orb onto the floor right in front of where Rena was headed, and when it collided with the ground, it became a shadowy hole. Once Rena stepped onto it, it began to turn her body into a shadow itself, which would only last about two minutes. "Satellite Rain!" Chung slammed his destroyer onto the ground, summoning a a torrent of artillery, including grenades, rockets, bombs, and lasers. "Graaaahhh!" Ren screamed in agony as the lasers hit him all over, causing his skin to begin to become burned, until finally, his arm wraps untangled, showing pitch-black marks in the shape of lightning bolts and fire.

"You bitch! Shadow Technique-Quicksilver Pandemonium!" Ren raised his hands, causing the whole area surrounding them to turn into a pitch-black battlefield. Then, he ran as fast as lightning, and punching Chung, continuously. Chung's aromor began to turn into shadows, contaminating his body, soon to kill him. "Burn in a hell made of shadows!"

* * *

 ** _Hey, everyone! It's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to create this story. There's not much else that I've got to say, except for the fact that Omega Endrew's OC will be in this story, so... Thanks for reading! All reviews will be appreciated! Also, I'm not sure if I should pair my character with Elesis, or Ara/Eun._**


	2. Chapter Two: Battle

Chapter 2: Begin

* * *

"Ahahhahhahahhahahahaha!" A menacing laughter could be heard, echoing all throughout the forest, and was all that could be heard within a shadowy-dome, aside from screams of pain. "I want to see you die in pain and agony!" Ren was punching Chung over and over again, slowly deteriorating his armor with shadows.

"Grraaaaaaahhhhhh!" Chung looked like he was on the verge of death, slowly being consumed by the darkness.

"This is the most fun with Prey I've had in months and months!" He kept punching him, and after awhile, blood began to come on his hands after every punch. "Hahaahahhhahahhahahaah!" Ren began to laugh maniacally, and his eyes began to become bloodshot, except instead of the bloodshot eyes being red, they were black.

"Furious Engage!" Rena slashed at Ren out of nowhere, and gashed his right leg, causing him to fall to the ground, rapidly bleeding.

"Graaaaahh! Shadow Arsenal!" Ren slammed his hands onto the ground, and random shadow weapons that only he could wield began to pop up out of nowhere. He chose a pair of tonfas. He lunged at Rena, tricking her into striking, while he slid and kicked her down onto the unconscious, bloodied Chung. "Laughing Shadows!" Ren jumped into the air, and threw three, small grenades at Rena, spewing orange smoke out. This caused Rena to hallucinate that everyone in the Elgang was dead. Elsword was lying in a pool of his own blood, with his organs ripped out and scattered all around him. Chung's head had been crushed by his destroyer. Eve had been dismantled, with her body parts also scattered all around the field. Aisha, after seeing Elsword get gutted, committed suicide. Ara had overused her demonic powers, and had gone insane, eventually accidentally killing herself with her spear. Seeing all of this, Rena fell to the ground, with her hands over her face, crying.

"Wh-w-why?! Why is this happening?!" She fell into a despair, in which Ren just laughed in delight. He walked over to her, and whispered into her ear "Do it. End it." He reached for Erendil, and handed it to her. She looked around, then heard a voice say "Rena, don't believe him!" She looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw Chung sitting against a tree. Rena, hearing and seeing this, paused for a moment, then whispered "Okay." In one quick movement, she lunged at Ren, and deeply stabbed him in his ribs, throwing him off. She kicked him away, and watched him lying on the floor, glaring at her.

"You cunt." He grunted, then hissed when he saw that his shadow orb around them was being penetrated by the sunlight. Ren jumped up, then started to flee, but he was cut off when Rena grabbed him and threw him onto the ground.

"You're not going anywhere! You hurt my friends, and played with **my** mind! You won't leave until we recieve a proper apology!" Ren glared at her again, then picked up a pistol left over from Shadow Arsenal.

"Go fuck off, you slut!" He shot her in her left leg, causing her to collapse. He took this chance to blitz back to his cabin with a shadow covering him from the sun. He actually made it to the front of the cabin, but his run was cut short when he heard Rena scream "Enough!", and look back. She shot an arrow at Ren, but she shot it at the prefect time, because he couldn't dodge and got hit in the back of the head.

"Finally." Rena sat on the ground, then pulled out her phone.

* * *

(At the Elgang's Cabin)

"God-dammit! That's the fucking 99th damn time I've tried this shitty fucking experiment!" Add threw his current electronic experiment at the wall, causing another small explosion(earlier he tried to unscrew something, and it blew up in his face), ending with his nice white jacket and hair to be covered in smoke. "Dammit! Now I'm fucking covered in ash! Now I have to wash my clothes, and hair- **again**!" He ordered his dynamos to take his jacket, and throw it into his "private" washing machine(Elesis also used it, unbeknownst to him). He then proceeded to walk to his bathroom, and fill up his sink with warm water. Next, he dipped his hair into the water, and grabbed shampoo to wash said hair. When he finally finished and grabbed the towel to dry his hair, Elesis burst into the room.

"Add! Rena just called me, and told me that she needs quick transportation back here, and assistance keeping someone unconcious! She and Chung are also the only ones still conscious out of the group! Hurry up and come, I've already told the others!"

"Ugggghhh... Why me? I've got more important things to be doing!" Once Add began to argue, Elesis threatened him over something entirely stupid.

"How about this: if you don't come, it's fine... Except you can't use my hairbands anymore!" She walked out of the room, and Add followed like a lost puppy.

"No! I'll come!" He grabbed his spare jacket, then ran out after Elesis and the rest.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of running, the remainder of the Elgang-Lu, Ciel, Elesis, Add, Raven-arrived where Rena was, and was shocked at the scene. Elsword and Aisha were both lying on the floor next to each other, their skin turned green. Ara had Eun in control, sitting next to Rena. Eve looked like she was having a seizure, since she was glitching horribly due to the gas. Rena was sitting on the ground, tending to her gun-shot on her leg. Chung was just barely staying stable and conscious, leaning on his cannon, and heavily bleeding. Ren was lying on the floor, slowly bleeding out, with grenades scattered all around him, which were dumped from his pouch on his waist and left leg by Rena.

"Oh my god! This is horrible!" Rena was shocked by Lu showing passion towards them, but immediately turned angry when she found out that Lu was talking about Ren. Lu ran towards him, then kneeled down next to him. "Ren, wake up!" She shook him rapidly, but to no avail.

"Lu, you know this psychotic freak?!" Chung painfully stood up, then limped over to Ren. He then kicked him as hard as he could, which earned him a shot on his wounded arm by Ciel, by order of Lu. "Gaaaaaaahh!" Chung fell onto the floor, then crawled back to his cannon.

"This 'psychotic freak' is Ren Shedo, my most skilled assassin from back when I was still a high-ranking demon. He volunteered to work for me, so that I could keep his inner demon inside him in check. And when I say inner demon, I mean he literally has a demon sealed inside of him." Lu picked up his arm, and showed everyone who was conscious the marks on his arm. "These marks are what seal the demon inside of him. They also show that the demon inside of him was one of the highest-ranking shadow demons that ever existed!" She then grabbed his arm with her demonic gauntlet, and as soon as her gauntlet touched his skin, it exploded, but the explosion was contained.

"Wow! This guy could be the perfect text-subject!" Add walked over to him, then stabbed a needle into his arm, taking a blood sample. "This is great!" Elesis walked up to Add and punched him in the arm.

"You shouldn't take advantage of him like that! If you do, then I'll be forced to _punish_ you!" Add shivered when Elesis finished what she had to say, then Rena spoke up.

"Alright! Everyone who's still conscious, grab someone, and begin to head back to the cabin!" Everyone followed her order almost immediately, grabbing somebody and walking back to the cabin, with blood dripping to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Hey, it's whitemist0 here, and I just wanted to say that I've figured some/most/all of the pairings! And here they are:**_

 _ **AddxElesis-Favorite Pairing!**_

 _ **AraxOC**_

 _ **ChungxEve**_

 _ **ElswordxAisha**_

 _ **LuxCiel(Lu gained the ability to turn her child-like body into her adult body at will)**_

 _ **RenaxRaven**_

* * *

 _ **Also, I'd like to clarify the classes:**_

 _ **Add:Mastermind/Diabolic Esper(Unlocked both in the past)**_

 _ **Elesis:Blazing Heart**_

 ** _Elsword:Rune Slayer_**

 ** _Aisha:Dimension Witch_**

 ** _Raven:Veteran Commander_**

 ** _Chung:Tactical Trooper_**

 ** _Ara:Asura_**

 ** _Lu:Chilliarch_**

 ** _Ciel:Dreadlord_**

 ** _Eve;Code:Empress_**

 ** _Rena:Night Watcher_**


End file.
